


No Vest, No Legwarmers, No Service.

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Illustrated, Lee's chunin vest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lee's jumpsuit gets shredded, Gaara enjoys the opportunity.<br/>Illustration by Rice_Kracker, fic by Stariceling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Vest, No Legwarmers, No Service.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically:  
> Star requests art of Lee in his chunin vest, legwarmers, and... um... the rest isn't really important. ~_^  
> RK displays the fact that she is utterly awesomesauce by drawing the situation in question and adding Gaara!  
> Star fangirls the pic and writes a thousand (and one) words of Gaara/Lee to go with it.

Disappointing as it was, Lee was starting to suspect that his beloved jumpsuit was beyond repair. He had slipped it off and then replaced his vest, so that he was at least wearing something, though he recognized that wearing his opened vest and nothing else wasn’t particularly decent. . .

At least it was only Gaara who would have to see him like this, and then only for a moment or two while he passed Lee new clothes. It wasn’t quite so embarrassing when he remembered that there was nothing on display that Gaara hadn’t seen before. Or at least, once he reminded himself that he could not get embarrassed about this when there was nothing Gaara hadn’t seen before, and peak Gaara’s interest in the whole situation.

Setting aside his torn jumpsuit, Lee fastened his weights back around his legs and tugged his legwarmers into place over them. It didn’t help as far as decency went, but the familiar weight did make him feel much more comfortable.

All in all, Lee thought this might be a good reason to start wearing underwear under his jumpsuit. Though he had to admit they probably would have been shredded by the encounter as well, if the shallow slice across his backside was any indication. He would have to ask Gai-sensei to look at it if he got a chance, even though Gaara had made a point of checking to make sure the bleeding stopped quickly, and had insisted that no one else needed to look at it.

Just as he was twisting around where he sat on Gaara’s bed, trying to check the scratch himself, Lee realized he was not alone. He sensed more than heard Gaara open the door. There was a moment of silence, while Lee wondered if he should have kept his torn jumpsuit in his lap, because he could now feel Gaara staring at him.

Before he could unfreeze enough to jump up and apologize for taking the liberty of sitting mostly-naked on Gaara’s bed, Lee heard a soft ‘fwump’ of something being dropped in the hall.

He looked up in time to see Gaara push the door closed behind him. He wasn’t carrying any clothes with him, even though he had promised he would find something for Lee to wear temporarily.

Lee was hyper-aware of Gaara’s eyes being fixed on him. He folded his hands on his lap, trying to look casual while covering himself at the same time. Gaara was looking at him a little more intently than normal, and it was making him nervous. The fact that he hadn’t brought any clothes with him also made Lee wonder if he had misunderstood the situation completely when he decided it was okay to start changing before Gaara got back.

“You’ve grown,” Gaara remarked calmly. Lee felt himself blush, not quite sure where Gaara’s gaze was resting. He tried to decide that it was focused on his legs, on the weights.

“Of course!” Once he related it back to training, the subject wasn’t nearly so unnerving to Lee. “Since Gai-sensei allowed me to move to a heavier set of weights, my training has been even more effective!”

“I don’t think I have anything that will fit you.” Gaara was still measuring Lee with his eyes, but it didn’t seem nearly so unnerving now. Having Gaara evaluate his body didn’t bother him the way that thinking he had somehow offended Gaara, or defiled his bed, did.

Gaara advanced and rested his hands on Lee’s shoulders. His fingers ran over them as if he was measuring them. Lee reached up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. He hadn’t realized his shoulders were that much wider than Gaara’s.

“You don’t need to bother with a shirt, Gaara-kun. If you just have something I could use for a pair of pants, or. . .” Lee trailed off as Gaara transferred his intense look to Lee’s chest. He obviously wasn’t paying attention to what Lee was saying.

Gaara’s fingers left the material of Lee’s vest in favor of brushing languidly over his collarbone.

Oh. With that simple touch, Lee realized Gaara’s actions had nothing to do with finding clothes for him. It had much more to do with his current lack of clothes, and Gaara was obviously in no hurry to fix his situation. He would have to find out what Gaara had dropped outside, but later. Right now he was distracted by fingers discovering the skin exposed by his open vest.

Lee lifted his hands shyly from their position, covering himself, and placed them lightly on Gaara’s upper arms. He was silently telling Gaara it was all right to keep going, encouraging him.

He tried not to shiver when Gaara’s piercing gaze rose from his chest and caught him right in the face. How he could have ever taken that look for anything casual, he had no idea.

“Are you cold?”

The pure measure of concern and care in Gaara’s voice surprised him. Lee realized he could say yes, and Gaara would take his hands away and do something practical about that cold. Or he could tell the truth, and let Gaara take it the way he liked.

Not the hardest of decisions. Lee gave Gaara his most winning grin, and told the truth, “not at all! Thank you for your concern Gaara-kun, but I promise you this level of cold is nothing I can’t handle!”

With a barely-perceptible nod, Gaara knelt between Lee’s legs. Even as Lee let his expression relax into a more casual smile, he felt Gaara’s lips brush his skin.

Lee could feel Gaara’s nose rubbing along his chest as his tilted his head. His arms slipped around Lee’s waist, pushing his vest out of the way to widen the column of bare skin available. The feeling of Gaara’s hair tickling his chin was almost as pleasant as Gaara’s lips, brushing his exposed chest a second time.

This sort of attention from Gaara was worth even having his beloved jumpsuit torn.  



End file.
